Mysterious Li Syaoran
by Strawberry Pie
Summary: Li Syaoran and Wolf, two different names, two different personalities, same person. Li Syaoran transformed to Wolf, when he drank a bicarbonate drink. What if Sakura fall in love with them? Which one will she love most?


Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. The idea isn't mine too, it was Pineapple Crush's.  
  
Mysterious Li Syaoran  
  
Written by: Strawberry Pie  
  
Summary: Li Syaoran and Wolf, two different names, two different personalities, same person. Li Syaoran transformed to Wolf, when he drank a bicarbonate drink. What if Sakura fall in love with them? Which one will she love most?  
  
Chapter one: Forget about him, and be with me  
  
Kinomoto Sakura lifted her head, looking at the twinkling stars as she sat on the park bench, sipping her beer. "Ah. what's wrong with Saito? " she said, as her eyes were set at the billions stars.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Congratulation Tomoyo, Eriol!"  
  
"Omedetto" Sakura said, congratulating her friends, Hiiragizawa Eriol and his wife, Hiiragizawa Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura" the couple smiled.  
  
"Well, I began to wonder when it will be your times to get married, Sakura. I mean, you're the only one that hasn't been married, yet" Tomoyo said, smiling as Eriol placed his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, the last time when Yamazaki and Chiharu asked you the same question, you said that you wanted to concentrate on your study" Eriol add, smiling. Both of them looked happy, as they're just married and going for honeymoon when the party's over.  
  
"Not that I didn't want to" Sakura smiled. "I would get marry if only Saito propose me" Sakura said, watching her boyfriend, Hayashi Saito who was talking to his other friends.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Sakura sighed, still looking at the stars. "Why did he didn't understand what I want" Sakura complained, getting up from the bench, decided that this time, she'll walked. Sakura sipped her coke, again. This time, her eyes stopped at the stars.  
  
"Ah, I wish there's a shooting star right now, so that I can make a wish" Sakura said, smiling. "Although William Shakespeare have said that 'it is not in the stars to hold our future, but in ourselves'"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. "Stars, stars, stars" she cried. "Please appears and grant my wish" Sakura said, walking at the silent road.  
  
Sakura stopped as she sees a man, sitting on a bench, in the corner, with a can of beer on his hand, staring at the path. Sakura smirked, before she walked to the man.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura said, sitting beside him. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura" she introduced herself to the man. He has a messy chestnut hair, with a pair of amber eyes, which was the most interesting part of him.  
  
"So, what kind of problem did you have?" Sakura asked the stranger. "I have one with my boyfriend" Sakura started, smiling at the man. "But, he didn't even know that. Isn't it funny?"  
  
The man turned his face to Sakura, staring at her as she lowered her head, looking at the can that was in her hand.  
  
"I love him, but, I'm not sure if he do love me" Sakura sadly. "He seems to not understand about what I feel for him" Sakura sighed. "I've tried to give him a few hints so that he will understand what I wanted. But, he still didn't get it"  
  
Sakura tears flowed. "To make things worse, his friend was more important for him than me" Sakura shed her tears, looking back at the billion stars. A shooting star crossed her sight.  
  
"Ah! Shooting star" Sakura chirped, closing her eyes. "I wish that someday, someone would give me happiness" Sakura wished before she turned to face the man, the stranger.  
  
Sakura rounded her eyes, shocked, as the man's lips pressed against her lips into a kiss. She tried to pull away from his kiss. But every time she tried, he hugged her more. closely, tightly, making her not to be able to move even an inch from him.  
  
"What do you think you were doing??" Sakura slapped his face, not believing what just happened. "I didn't even know you!"  
  
He smiled. "Leave him" he said. "Why did you still stay with him when he only makes you sad?" he asked. "And, you were the one who was looking for me" he smirked.  
  
"Ah?" Sakura froze. He's right. She was the one who was sitting beside him first. But still, that is not the best reason for her. "You still don't have to kiss me" Sakura said, getting up from the bench, feeling regret why did she even greet him.  
  
Sakura stopped as she felt the man pulled her arm, stopping her from walking away.  
  
"I can give you happiness" he said, smirking.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Forget about him, your boyfriend, and I'll be with you" he smiled, getting up from the bench and walked to her, closely.  
  
Sakura take a few steps back.  
  
The man pulled Sakura's arm, closer to him, then, hugged her around her waist. Their face was only a few centimetres away from each other. Making his breath brushed against Sakura's face, her cheek.  
  
Sakura looked into his amber eyes, staring at it, deeply. "What do you want from me?" Sakura asked, almost whispered, licking her pink lips.  
  
He smirked, before he kissed Sakura's lips, again. This time, she closed her eyes. Instead of pulling away from him, she enjoyed it. Enjoy kissing him, under the moonlight, under the billons stars.  
  
Not finished yet!  
  
*****  
  
Humm, I guess that's all for now. Thanks to Pineapple Crush for giving me this story. Arigato!!! I promise I will continue the story! Uh, yeah, please everyone; tell me what you think about the story. I know that it was shorter then Pineapple Crush's original story. But, I hope, it's not as confused as her.  
  
Pineapple Crush's thank you list -  
  
lil-cb, Avelyn Lauren, annelee (maylee_13@yahoo.com), azizah (keitakeneo@yahoo.com), Angel with luck, arikandrishin, Jingxi, Cute Star Angel, KawaiinessPnay, frixkawaii75, SHaFa (sheaffer_crashfreak@yahoo.com), Hikaru Ayumi, aleirbag potter, amber-eyez, Mystic Moon Empress, maixwolfblossom, fa, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, jg, Ice wave, Maki-Kino- Kiko, kawaiitenshisakura, cherrysakura5, Shero (shero_003@yahoo.com)  
  
With her massage, thank you for reading the story before. And, please support me! *laugh evilly*  
  
Me, Strawberry Pie, Pineapple Crush (redeyes143) are making a fruit family! Yeah! Agapanthus (Wild-Freesia), when will you change your name to make you the third member?? And, I can't wait for you to upload your new story!! Anyone want to join us? 


End file.
